Los Angeles
Sign]] Los Angeles (which is written Los Ángeles, Spanish for The Angels), often known by its initials L.A., is the most populated city in California and the second most populated in the United States, after New York City, with a population at the 2010 U.S. Census of 3,792,621. It has an area of 469 square miles (1215 kilometers), and is located in Southern California. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles-Long Beach-Anaheim metropolitan statistical area and Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 12,828,837 and nearly 18 million people as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world and the second largest in the United States. It is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most ethnically diverse counties in the United States, while the entire area itself has been recognized as the most diverse of the nation's largest cities. Its inhabitants are referred to as "Angelenos." In Lost, Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 was heading to Los Angeles from Sydney, Australia, but it crashed along the way. Appearances Films and Television *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Bonkers'' *''Cars'' *''Condorman'' *''G-Force'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Summer Days'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Captain Marvel'' Video games *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (October 15, 2016 - April 9, 2017) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Los Angeles *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Nathan Arenas *Ogie Banks *Libe Barer *Michael Bay *Charlie Bean *Walt Becker *Ed Begley, Jr. *Camilla Belle *Justin Berfield *Ted Berman *Adam Berry *Al Bertino *Fiona Bishop *Susanne Blakeslee *Rowan Blanchard *Kwesi Boakye *Kate Bosworth *Nicholas Brendon *Eileen Brennan *Beau Bridges *Jeff Bridges *Alison Brie *Patrick Bristow *Orlando Brown *Candace Cameron Bure *Max Burkholder *Alan Burnett *Greg Burson *Corey Burton *Jackie Buscarino *Paul Butcher *Artt Butler *Niketa Calame *Lizzy Caplan *Joshua Carlon *Adam Carolla *Ever Carradine *Marge Champion *Kiersey Clemons *Lauren Clinton *Jackie Cooper *Miranda Cosgrove *Bryan Cranston *Johnny Crawford *Lilla Crawford *James Cromwell *Elizabeth Daily *Roxann Dawson *Diane Delano *David DeLuise *Paul DeMeo *Laura Dern *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Jorge Diaz *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Diane Marie Disney *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Lauren Lindsey Donzis *Kerris Dorsey *Marshall Efron *Danny Elfman *Jenna Elfman *Mia Farrow *Roshon Fegan *Corey Feldman *Pamelyn Ferdin *Keith Ferguson *America Ferrera *Jodie Foster *Mackenzie Foy *Sarah Freeman *Linda Gary *Juliette Goglia *Tony Goldwyn *Jeff Goode *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Raja Gosnell *Alexander Gould *Bob Gregory *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Armie Hammer *Ray Harryhausen *Simon Helberg *Mike Henry *Dana Hill *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Amber Hood *James Horner *Jerry Houser *Bryce Dallas Howard *James Newton Howard *Kate Hudson *Ron Husband *Leslie Iwerks *Mike Jittlov *Jack Johnson *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Ashley Judd *Chris Kattan *Diane Keaton *Jordan Kerner *Margaret Kerry *Georgie Kidder *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Regina King *Hayley Kiyoko *Lisa Kudrow *Shia LaBeouf *Rob LaDuca *Lalaine *Phil LaMarr *Briana Lane *Linda Larkin *Jason Scott Lee *Wendee Lee *Jennifer Jason Leigh *Tone Lōc *Heather Locklear *Aaron Lohr *George Lopez *Billie Lourd *Jon Lovitz *Don Lusk *Tommy Luske *James MacArthur *Milo Manheim *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Constance Marie *Cheech Marin *Jordan Maron *Mona Marshall *America Martin *Rachel Matthews *Jason Maybaum *Anndi McAfee *JD McCrary *Vincent McEveety *Mickie McGowan *Lauren McKnight *Jim Meskimen *Penelope Ann Miller *Ron W. Miller *Yvette Mimieux *Elizabeth Mitchell *Max Mittelman *Elisabeth Moss *Megan Mullally *Jeff Nathanson *Daron Nefcy *Randy Newman *Thomas Newman *Ashley Olsen *Elizabeth Olsen *Mary-Kate Olsen *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Otis Van Osten *Gwyneth Paltrow *Angel Parker *Butch Patrick *Sara Paxton *Walter Peregoy *Bradley Steven Perry *Raymond S. Persi *Jeff Pescetto *Chris Pine *John Pomeroy *Kyla Pratt *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Steve Purcell *Jerome Ranft *Sam Riegel *Robbie Rist *Jason Ritter *Cindy Robinson *Wendy Raquel Robinson *Jenna Lea Rosen *Maggie Roswell *Paul Rugg *Katey Sagal *Skyler Samuels *Jason Schwartzman *Robert Schwartzman *Marcus Scribner *Jason Segel *Adam Shankman *Vinessa Shaw *Harry Shearer *Allison Shearmur *Eden Sher *Charles Shyer *Skrillex *Bruce W. Smith *Chris Sonnenburg *Tori Spelling *Hailee Steinfeld *Sally Stevens *Kristen Stewart *Andre Stojka *Cree Summer *Jodie Sweetin *Faran Tahir *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Kirk Thatcher *Tessa Thompson *Jennifer Tilly *Hallie Todd *Leota Toombs *Lane Toran *Danny Trejo *Jack Wagner *Megan Ward *Damon Wayans Jr. *Greg Weisman *Kevin Weisman *Debi Mae West *Mae Whitman *Larry Wilmore *Mara Wilson *Rita Wilson *Ariel Winter *Jeff York *Mark Zaslove Gallery MSUSA LL.jpg|The Los Angeles course of Mickey's Speedway USA Sat87-1.jpg|Localized print ad for NBC's Saturday Morning lineup on , the Los Angeles affiliate for NBC (circa 1986), featuring Tummi Gummi La1947.jpg|A street in Los Angeles as seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Kabc84.jpg|KABC-TV, the Los Angeles affiliate for ABC (circa 1984) LosAngeles.jpg|Los Angeles in Schoolhouse Rock!, "Elbow Room" Chinatown gate, Los Angeles.jpg chinatown-3-960x600.jpg LA (2).jpg nl:Los Angeles Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Condorman locations Category:The Rocketeer Category:Muppet locations Category:Hannah Montana Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:G-Force locations Category:Cars locations Category:Bizaardvark Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Captain Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Goofy Category:The Muppets Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit locations Category:United States Category:California Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pluto